Floating Continent (Final Fantasy VI)
|quests=*Imperial Air Force *Reach the Warring Triad *Farm Genji Gloves *Escape }} The Floating Continent is a location in Final Fantasy VI. It was originally the eastern part of the southern continent where the Cave to the Sealed Gate was located, and was levitated by the power of the Warring Triad. It is the last dungeon in the World of Balance prior to the World of Ruin; as such one should check if they are missing anything that could be lost forever prior to completing this area, such as bestiary entries or items. Story The Floating Continent is raised by Emperor Gestahl and Kefka after they invade the Esper World. The Floating Continent comes to rest above the city of Albrook, and from there Gestahl plans to use the Warring Triad's power to reign over the world. The party drops onto the continent using the Blackjack, battling the Imperial Air Force and Ultros on the way. Shadow, who had been working for the Empire prior to this, is found on the continent's western edge, and he joins the party. The four move to the summit to stop Gestahl, battling the legendary Ultima Weapon on the way. Shadow abandons the party, claiming he is still employed by the Empire. At the summit, Celes appears to help the party, if she is not already a member, and Gestahl uses the Triad's power to paralyze the others. Kefka hands Celes a sword, and Gestahl offers her the chance to rule the world with him and Kefka if she kills her friends to prove her loyalty. Celes refuses and stabs Kefka instead. Driven into a rage, Kefka calls on the Warring Triad to awaken and give him their power. Gestahl tries to stop him, but fails; the Triad strikes down Gestahl with a bolt of energy, and Kefka kicks him off the continent to his doom. Kefka moves the Warring Triad out of their formation and Shadow reappears to stall him, the energy surge from the Triad freeing the party. They flee the continent to its eastern end as it breaks up behind them. At the eastern end the party has a choice to leap onto the Blackjack, or wait for Shadow. If they choose to wait, Shadow will catch up in the nick of time and escape, and can be found in the World of Ruin where he will permanently join the party. If the party does not wait, Shadow will be left behind and perishes. Quests Imperial Air Force This quest can be started by selecting the option for heading to the Floating Continent from the airship lift-off menu after witnessing the rising of the Floating Continent. The player has to fight several encounters against the Imperial Air Forces and bosses Ultros & Typhon and a boss Air Force. Should the player succeed in defeating them all, the party lands onto the Floating Continent. The Air Forces are only fought once and in any subsequent times, the player decides to head to the island, the party will land straight down onto the continent. Reach the Warring Triad On the Floating Continent, the party has to traverse a vast maze of corridors and teleport caves. There are two save points on the island: at the start and in a save point cave on the other side. Before the Ultima Weapon fight, the player gets to choose whether to return back to the airship or continue forward. Shadow will be available for use until the party defeats the Ultima Weapon, but he will remain on the island if the player chooses to return to the airship. After Ultima Weapon, a sequence of cutscenes will commence. Farm Genji Gloves The player can steal Genji Gloves from the Dragon, the only way to acquire the relic in large quantities. It is recommended to fight the Dragon before leaving the continent to encounter it on the Veldt later. Since both Brainpan and Misfit are undead, they can be destroyed immediately with Phoenix Down. Escape After the Warring Triad cutscenes, the party must escape the Floating Continent within 6 minutes. The timer is shown on the screen and continues to countdown even in battles and the menu. Random encounters are set to Naude and before the escape point, there is a forced encounter against Nelapa. Items * Elixir * Murasame * Beret * Sasuke (Monster-in-a-box - Gigantos) Enemies ;Imperial Air Force sequence * Sky Armor, Spitfire * Sky Armor x2, Spitfire * Ultros, Typhon (Boss) * Air Force, Laser Gun, Missile Bay, Bit (Boss) ;Floating Continent * Ninja x2 (10/64) * Brainpan x2, Misfit, Apocrypha (10/64) * Behemoth, Misfit x2 (6/64) * Dragon (6/64) * Platinum Dragon x3 (5/64) * Behemoth (5/64) * Brainpan x3 (5/64) * Apocrypha (5/64) * Apocrypha x3 (5/64) * Apocrypha, Misfit x2 (5/64) * Ninja x2, Platinum Dragon (1/64) * Behemoth x2 (1/64) * Gigantos (Monster-in-a-box!) * Ultima Weapon (Boss) ;Escape sequence * Naude * Nelapa (Boss) Musical themes "Floating Continent", or "New Continent", is the background theme of the Floating Continent. When the party confronts Gestahl and Kefka at the Statues, the track "Catastrophe" plays. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia The Floating Continent appears as the second map in Act 2, Ch. 5: Will of the Hunters. Like the original conflict in ''Final Fantasy VI, it is where the party confronts Kefka after he harnesses the power of Dark Manikins to create a new Blackened Will. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Floating Continent is the setting for two regular dungeons and is also featured in the Challenge Events Legendary Plunder, A Fateful Coin Toss, Touched by Magic, and Assassin in Black. Floating Continent 1 The party now makes for the center of the Floating Continent in order to keep Gestahl and Kefka from claiming the statues of the Warring Triad, said to contain the power to destroy the world. ;Floating Continent 1 (Classic) ;Difficulty * Lv. 23 ;Completion Reward * Gil x1,500 ;Mastery Reward * Lesser Holy Orb x5 * Stamina Shard x2 ;First Time Reward * Mythril x1 * Stamina Shard x2 ;Enemies * Behemoth * Destroyer * Grenade * Spitfire * Ultima Weapon (Boss) ;Target Score * Defeat Ultima Weapon without being KO'd. ;Floating Continent 1 (Elite) ;Difficulty * LV. 40 ;Completion Reward * Gil x10,000 ;Mastery Reward * Large Scarletite x1 * Stamina Shard x1 ;First Time Reward * Mythril x1 * Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies * Behemoth * Destroyer * Grenade * Spitfire * Ultima Weapon (Boss) ;Target Score * Defeat Ultima Weapon without being KO'd. Floating Continent 2 With the seal broken, the power of the Warring Triad is unleashed, and the party is forced to flee the crumbling Floating Continent. While Shadow deals with Kefka, the party hurries to the airship. ;Floating Continent 2 (Classic) ;Difficulty * Lv. 23 ;Completion Reward * Gil x1,500 ;Mastery Reward * Lesser Dark Orb x5 * Stamina Shard x2 ;First Time Reward * Mythril x1 * Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies * Behemoth * Destroyer * Dragon * Grenade * Spitfire * Nelapa (Boss) ;Target Score * Defeat Nelapa without being KO'd. ;Floating Continent 2 (Elite) ;Difficulty * LV. 41 ;Completion Reward * Gil x10,000 ;Mastery Reward * Greater White Orb x3 * Stamina Shard x1 ;First Time Reward * Mythril x1 * Stamina Shard x1 ;Enemies * Behemoth * Destroyer * Dragon * Grenade * Spitfire * Nelapa (Boss) ;Target Score * Defeat Nelapa without being KO'd. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFVI Android Floating Continent.png|The Floating Continent rises (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Floating Continent Transport.png|Transportation system (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Floating Continent Airship.png|The point where the party can return to the Blackjack (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Floating Continent Save Point.png|The save point (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Kefka Battle Cutscene Floating Continent.png|Kefka vs. Gestahl battle cutscene (Mobile/PC). Battleback_airship_b.png|Random IAF battles background (iOS/Android/PC). Battleback_airship_a.png|Ultros & Typhon battle background (iOS/Android/PC). Battleback sky.png|Battle background in the sky (iOS/Android/PC). Battleback floating continent.png|Battle background on the island (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Floating Continent.png|The party at the Floating Continent (GBA). FF6 Floating Continent.png|The Floating Continent as it rises (GBA). FFVIA_Blackjack_BG.PNG|Random IAF battles background (GBA) FFVIA_Blackjack_BG_2.PNG|Ultros & Typhon battle background (GBA) FFVIA Sky BG.PNG|Battle background in the sky (GBA). FFVIA Floating Continent BG.PNG|Battle background on the island (GBA). FloatingContinent.PNG|The Floating Continent rises (SNES). FFRK Floating Continent 1 JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Floating Continent 1 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Floating Continent 2 JP FFVI.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Floating Continent 2 in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Trivia *Shadow can receive a permanent status effect(s) like Poison, Invisible, etc. But once Ultima Weapon is defeated, Shadow leaves permanently and the player cannot heal his status effect(s). Shadow will not be found where the party has landed in the beginning of the area where Shadow is first recruited as well as leaving and returning to the continent, Shadow will not be there. If the player waits for Shadow on the Floating Continent, he will still have those status effects applied to him when the player faces him in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. *The party members are unequipped at the end of the Floating Continent and due to a bug, Cosmog's initial equipment (Boomerang and Buckler) are also unequipped and added to the inventory. This happens because Gogo hasn't yet replaced him and the game script will still unequip also the 13th and 14th slots of the roster. This means that the scenario selection Mog is also unequipped here, but he doesn't have any equipment! *The developers did not initially intend to create a "world of ruin". Rather, the plan was for the party to save the world and defeat Kefka just as the world was about to be destroyed. However, because the game was coming along more smoothly than expected, the developers could free up time to implement another version of the world after its "end". This would have made the Floating Continent the actual final dungeon. References de:Magischer Kontinent ru:Парящий Континент (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI